Alternate Universe
The Steel Ball Run universe (SBR universe) is an alternate world within the setting of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Its name is derived from the first story detailed in this new world, Part VII: Steel Ball Run. It is occasionally theorized by fans as having been created at the end of Part VI: Stone Ocean by the specific actions of certain characters. There are numerous events and personalities that appear in Steel Ball Run and JoJolion bearing similarities in their roles and relationships to those appearing in the original timeline. History Original Universe Fromonetoanother.jpg|From One Universe... fromonetoanother1.jpg|..To Another Just after Enrico Pucci's death at the hands of Emporio Alnino and the Stand Weather Report, the universe completes a second cycle effected by Pucci's Stand, Made in Heaven. In this renewed world, characters of seemingly very similar identites to Jolyne, Hermes, Anasui and Weather Report fortuitously gather in Emporio's proximity, taking him in again as a friend. The theory linking this world to that described in Steel Ball Run, as suggested by fans, is that events preceding the new lives experienced by this parallel team represent the stories related in Steel Ball Run and/or JoJolion, the two stories begun after Stone Ocean in the JoJo continuity. Steel Ball Run Part VII: Steel Ball Run, set in 1890, like Part I: Phantom Blood in 1880, follows Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli, characters with a number of ostenbile similarities to Jonathan Joestar and Will Anthonio Zeppeli. Johnny is learning the Spin, a mystical power comparable to Hamon, from Gyro Zepelli, an Italian expert in the art, like Will Zeppeli. JoJolion Part VIII: JoJolion is set in the year 2011 and follows amnesiac Josuke Higashikata, named for Josuke Higashikata of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, as he searches for clues to his identity in Morioh, a town named after and located in the same place as the setting of Part IV. Along the way he discovers ties to himself and Yoshikage Kira, named after the primary antagonist of Part IV. Alternate Counterparts In the Steel Ball Run universe, there are many characters who reference characters in the original universe in some way; some closely, by the similarities to their roles in their respective stories, while others share only a few distinctive traits or experiences. In some cases, several characters share traits with a single character from the original universe, while others superficially similar to a previous character may harbor stark differences. The following represents a provisional list of those with at least one demonstrable similarity. Trivia *Magent Magent is the only SBR character who has two original counterparts who weren't human (Kars) and the Stand (Anubis). *Yoshikage Kira of the SBR Universe is the first member to be born into the Joestar family to not have a Jo anywhere in his name and to be named after a past antagonist. Also he is the first Joestar member to have the Stand of a past antagonist; while his original counterpart had Star Platinum instead Kira has Killer Queen. Site Navigation Category:Concepts